1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic charge image development, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
An image forming mechanism which is widely used in image forming devices, such as copying machines and printers, and utilizes electrophotographic technology, includes: a charging process that forms an electrostatic charge on the surface of an electrostatic latent image holder; an electrostatic latent image forming process that forms an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the electrostatic latent image holder by irradiating the surface of the electrostatic latent image holder with light from a light source; a developing process that forms a toner image by developing the electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of the electrostatic latent image holder with a developer including a toner for electrostatic charge image development (toner); a transfer process that transfers the toner image formed on the surface of the electrostatic latent image holder onto a recording medium; and a fixing process that fixes the transferred toner image onto an output medium, thereby forming an image. After the transfer process, the electrostatic latent image holder is subjected to a cleaning process whereby residue on the surface of the electrostatic latent image holder is removed by a cleaning member, and the electrostatic latent image holder is subjected to the charging process again. In the cleaning process, the surface of the electrostatic latent image holder after the transfer process is brought into contact with a cleaning blade, so that residue on the surface of the electrostatic latent image holder is scraped off and the scraped residue is transferred into a recovery container or the like.